The container for liquids was likely among the earliest of human inventions. Early humans used hollowed gourds and animal horns as convenient and accessible water storage. A great deal has changed since the Paleolithic, but the basic human need for accessible liquids has not.
Modern liquid containers are made from many different materials, including plastic, glass, and metal, and are available in nearly any capacity. Some modern liquid containers include flexible suction tubes that permit the user to remove the contents of the container by suction rather than by inverting the container. When not in use, the suction tube be may droop unsupported unless the user tethers the end, generally by means of a clip or other nonpermanent attachment. Some modern liquid containers have loops, straps, or other attachments that permit them to be hung or temporarily mounted. Generally, attachments such as hoses are built specifically to the container, and are usually purchased together as a unit.
In some circumstances, a person may want the ability to use a different liquid container with a suction tube. In some circumstances, a person may want the ability to use a different liquid container and temporarily hang or mount it. Thus, there is a market for a system that permits a user attach non-specific liquid container to a nonpermanent mount and use a suction hose to retrieve the liquid.